Shimmer and Starlight
by The Twins of Fanfiction
Summary: Shimmer and Starlight are going to Bluestone Academy! But they find something mysterious about that place. Students, at least one, disappear every year. On top of that, they have to cope with their homework and maintain good friendships. Will they survive the school year? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story line is written by Sapphire. Contributions by Ruby. Spelling and Grammar mistakes corrected by Ruby.**_

 _ **Hope you'll enjoy this!**_

 ** _Third Pokemon's Perspective._**

"Well... This is it... Bluestone Academy. Starlight, I'll race ya! "An Eevee ran to a sapphire blue building. Another Eevee, smaller than the first, lagged behind, because every few seconds, a book tumbled out of her bag and she had to pick it up. The first Eevee trotted backwards and said, "I'll help you! Come on! The initiation ceremony should be starting now!"  
"Oh... Okay." Starlight mumbled, brushing the fur out of her eyes. The first Eevee rolled her light brown eyes and dashed towards the gates of the building, carrying most of the books Starlight had.

"Could you wait for me the next time you run off like that, Shimmer?" Starlight huffed as she reached her dormitory, which she would be sharing with two seniors and the Eevee identified as Shimmer.  
"Sure! Wait, did you just say a sentence longer than five woods?! Congrats, Star!" The said pokemon's face turned as red as a tomato. She was saved by a Glaceon and a Jolteon entering the room.  
"Yo! Newbies! What's up? I'm Sparks. Known as Sparky around here! This is Glacia. She prefers it if you call her Glace."  
"Grace?"Asked Shimmer.  
"Glace, not Grace. Here's your timetable. Wake up at 9 in the morning. No later or Sparky here will shock you awake. It's not a pleasant experience, might I add. And here is-" Glace was rudely interrupted by Sparks' groan.

"Save the lecture for later, Glacia Von Snowypaw! Initiation time! Go to the Hall! It's on that piece of paper. "Sparks handed the Eevee twins two 'pieces of paper' and sped down the hallway. If looks could kill, Spark, Shimmer and Starlight would have dropped dead, because Glavia was giving them a look so dirty, not even a million years of washing could lean that.

"They are not pieces of paper! They're maps and a pamphlet! Honestly...!" Glace sighed in exasperation as she led the twins down to the halls.

 **Shimmer**

Three words for you. Awesome. Blue. Pretty. Those three words describe the place I would call home for a whole school year before I go back to me and Starlight's den. a pretty lonely place, mind you, where all them snobby pokemon stick their noses so high up in the air, Arceus would zap them with lightning. Bluestone is a small academy. Only ten lucky few would be chosen each year to join the academy. In total, there are only about forty pokemon in the school, excluding the teachers. In the hall, pokemon were seated according to their levels. 10-20 were the newbies, 21-30 were second years, 31-45 were the third years, seniors, and 46-70 were the fourth. Glace was a fourth year and Sparky was third. They were both taken. Glace had a real sweet, pretty loud Flareon, Blaze. Sparky had a quiet smarty-pants Leafeon, Flora. Yes, Sparky is male. There was a second year Umbreon I currently have my eyes on. He's strong and silent, an athlete. Rawr! There was another Eevee our level, first year. Let me try to list down every single first year.

Vapour, the Eevee.  
Flo, the Flabebe.  
Flames, the Vulpix.  
Galaxy, the Riolu.  
Milky Way, the Pidgey.  
Starlight, my twin.  
Me, myself.  
Mayflower, the Bulbasaur.  
Chirp, the Starly  
Fauna, the Deerling.

Confusing, right? My head's spinning... And why are they mostly girls?

We did some ice breaker activities and had a meal together, mixing with the seniors for the first and last time that year.  
"One happy family..."Starlight mumbled.  
"Yeah. One. HAPPY. Family!"I stopped at every word to emphasize it. Starlight smiled slightly. The other Eevee sidled next to us and said,"H-hello... My name is Vapour..."  
"Yes, Vapour?"I asked, flicking my short ponytail and pretending to be annoyed at him as if he was interrupting something very important.  
"Um..."  
"Spit it out!"  
"You're... You're sitting on my bag..."He mumbled before turning beetroot red. Starlight immediately stood up and apologized profusely.  
"I'm sorry, really sorry!"She muttered over and over again, red creeping up her cheeks. I rolled my eyes at her antics.  
" Chillax, Star! It's just a bag!"Starlight's blush deepened and she hid her head in her paws. I swear I heard her sniffle.  
"There books inside... Sniff."She muttered.

That evening, all snuggled up in our warm water bed, which totally resembled poffins, we yawned and got ready to sleep. At night was when Star's talkative side showed.  
"I like this place."She started.  
"Yeah. I know."I was too sleepy to care.  
"The other pokémon are nice here!"  
"Mm... Sure..."  
"We have basic survival classes tomorrow."  
"Okaaaaaay..."  
"At ten. Goodnight, Shimmer."  
"'Night."I think I fell asleep then.

 **Starlight**

I wasn't tired. Naturally, I couldn't sleep. I was more of a nocturnal pokemon. I waited until I was sure Shimmer was asleep before heading out. Leaving your dormitory after 11, which is your curfew, is not permitted, but I didn't really care at night. No one, even Shimmer, knew this bad side of me. I wandered the corridors, staying in the shadows whenever a member of the patrol Machop and Machoke passed. I was wandering the corridors, la~dee~da! When I bumped into someone.  
"Ouch!"It said. I jumped back and shouted,"Who are you?!" I had no answer. Instead, I heard moans. I crept toward, and gently shook the mound of fur on the floor.  
"Um... Hello?"  
"Can't a guy moan in peace here!"The mound snapped. It shakily rose and I recognised the shape! It was one of an Eevee!  
"Hey! You're that shy Vapour guy!"I blurted.  
"And you're the sister of that noisy girl, Shimmer! Nearly all my books were squashed and my paper notebooks crumpled!" Vapour huffed. I blushed again and apologized for my sister's actions. Books are important! They should be treated with utmost importance and respect! Vapour stared at his paws.

"Let's start over..."

"Hi. My name is Vapour. I am a level 13 Eevee."  
"Hello. My name is Starlight. My close friends and sister, Shimmer, calls me Star. I am a level 12 Eevee and my sister is a level 15 Eevee."  
"It was nice meeting your talkative side. It's getting late, and we have classes tomorrow. I'll guess I'll see you until then..."Vapour turned abruptly and he collapsed as soon as he did.  
"Ow... It huuuuuuurts..."He groaned. I dropped to my stomach and poked Vapour gently.  
"Vapour? Vapour! Are you alright?" I poked his paw and he yelped.  
"Is... Is your paw broken?"  
"No duh!"  
"I'll get you to my dorm. Shimmer is the best at First-Aid. She can help!" I flipped him over easily, seeing that he was thin and scrawny, and careful not to hurt him even more, I gently pulled him up and placed his unbroken front paw around my neck. I heaved him onto me and walked slowly back to the dormitory. Of course, it slipped my mind that other pokemon were not allowed in our dorm, and we weren't punished for it until much later. After that, I made a rule saying that other pokemon are allowed in your dorm if you give them permission. That is later... Much Later...


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter...**

 **Starlight- Talking to Vapour...**

"Let's start over..."

"Hi. My name is Vapour. I am a level 13 Eevee."  
"Hello. My name is Starlight. My close friends and sister, Shimmer, calls me Star. I am a level 12 Eevee and my sister is a level 15 Eevee."  
"It was nice meeting your talkative side. It's getting late, and we have classes tomorrow. I'll guess I'll see you until then..."Vapour turned abruptly and he collapsed as soon as he did.  
"Ow... It huuuuuuurts..."He groaned. I dropped to my stomach and poked Vapour gently.  
"Vapour? Vapour! Are you all right?" I poked his paw and he yelped.  
"Is... Is your paw broken?"  
"No duh!"  
"I'll get you to my dorm. Shimmer is the best at First-Aid. She can help!" I flipped him over easily, seeing that he was thin and scrawny, and careful not to hurt him even more, I gently pulled him up and placed his unbroken front paw around my neck. I heaved him onto me and walked slowly back to the dormitory.

 **Now, lets carry on!**

 **Starlight**

"You don't have to carry me, you know."Vapour said.  
"Mm, hmm!"I made weird sounds, because that thin and scrawny Eevee was super duper heavy! Hey! That rhymed! I stumbled into the dormitory and woke Shimmer up as quietly as possible.  
"Psst! Shimmer, wake up!"  
"Star, go back to sleep."This is familiar. Oh yeah! It was from Frozen, where a Froslass was cursed so her icy powers would go out of control. I glanced out of the window and saw the stars twinkling, alive, somehow.  
"I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"I jumped on her and slumped on her semi-conscious body, deciding to play along the lines.  
"Go play by yourself!"She muttered, pushing me off the bed. I grumbled and got up. I gently pulled back an eyelid and said,"You wanna build a snowman?" Vapour burst out laughing at this exchange and quickly shut up. It was too late. Shimmer sat up.

"And who are you?"She growled menacingly. My playful self morphed into my shy self. Vapour too.  
"V-V-Vapour..."He stuttered.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Shimmer, he's hurt!"I said pointing at Vapour's paw, which, I noticed, was bent at a weird angle. Shimmer immediately turned into the mother hen I loved.  
"Oh, poor you! What happened?"  
"I got lost and bumped into something. I jumped and landed on my paw."Vapour and I made an unspoken agreement: Don't tell on me and I won't tell on you. You decided that we would say Vapour got lost going to the toilet since the one in his dorm was clogged up and he hurt himself. I heard him and brought him in. Shimmer made a tsk-tsk sound and got to work. In no time at all, Vapour's paw was bandaged and almost as good as new.  
"Don't move that paw so much."Shimmer warned.  
"You sound like the mother I never had."Vapour said as he got comfortable on the poffin bed. I got off the bed, covered him and went to sleep on the floor.  
"Oh, no, you don't! I'll be sleeping on the floor. You're my baby sister! I'll take care of you."  
"But-"For the first time in forever, I protested.  
"No buts. Sister's orders."I groaned inwardly. Sister's orders again... Grumbling, I got onto the bed next to Vapour.

 **Shimmer**

After Star and Vapour fell asleep, I heard the clogs in my brain whirring to life and a devious plan formed. I looked upon the two sweet Eevees and pulled Vapour's good arm around Star and lay back to sleep. I wonder what reaction I'll get when they wake up to find themselves tangled! I am an evil genius! Muahahaha! Sometimes... I am just sooo... EVIL. Well, this is revenge when she ate my pudding without asking! Hee Hee!

I stifled my giggles as I crawled into bed, TRYING not to make a sound. I wonder if Star knew I was gonna do this... EH!

I woke up to Star screaming a bit. I opened my eyes, remembered what I did and peeked over the bed to see what my result was. I found out something hilarious. It was not Star who screamed like a girlie, it was Vapour. He was fanning himself and kept muttering,"Oh, holy Arceus..." I snorted into my pillow and watched as Vapour get off the bed, totally oblivious that I was watching. He limped out of the dorm and to where I think the mess hall or whatever it was called was. Oh... Hee hee... That was funny.

Star woke up and we both headed towards(I followed Star) the Hall.  
"Good morning! How did you sleep?"The Flabebe, Flo, floated over with a cheery smile.  
"Great! How about you?"I replied with a bit too much enthusiasm. The pudding on my spoon flew off and smacked Star on her face. The Fairy pokemon stared at me and Star toppled out of her seat.  
"Awesome! We have First Aid Classes, double period. Next is Survival Classes, where we learn to survive in a hostile environment with all those gangster pokemon. Three whole periods! We have Practical Defence next, a period, then lunch and Practicals again. Two, this time. Then, it's free time for the rest of the day until a four periods before dinner. We have History and Literature. My seniors told me They're nice, aren't they? Oh! Look at the time! Eat! Eat! Eat! And I'll see you lovely ladies at First Aid. Second classroom on the ground floor. See ya later, alligators!"Flo barely gave me time to say anything. I scowled goodnaturedly and shoved pieces of toast down my throat. Star cleared her throat and said,"Table manners, Shimmer. Table manners." I just waved dismissively and continued eating at my inPokemon speed.

We rushed to the First Aid classroom because we were late, which was **totally** not my fault, and got chided by the teacher, Ms Chansey. She started with roll call after all 10 students were accounted for.

"Vapour Eevee?"  
"Here."

"Flo Flabebe?"  
"Gift!"  
"Gift?"Ms Chansey was puzzled, to say the least.  
"Yup! Cause you're supposed to say here or present! And present is another word for gift!" I got Flo's logic. Like they say,"Great minds thing alike!"

"Shimmer Eevee?"  
"I'm here! No, no autographs. I know I'm super cool." The class laughed at that, which was my hoped reaction. I waved and flicked my ponytail in the way boys just love. There was no one in that class I liked, but I wanted to test their reaction, see if they responded to anything. They were my... ah, test subjects. The two boys cat called. Vapour is excluded. Not my type. Too shy and too small.

"Starlight Eevee?"  
"Present." Star said very quietly.  
"Ahem! Starlight Eevee?" Ms Chansey didn't hear Star's answer.  
"SHE'S RIGHT HERE!" I hollered, standing up and pointing at Star, making jabbing movements at her. Star blushed and buried her head in her small arms. As she called all ten pokemon, Star barely paid attention. Which was so unlike her. Instead, sh was gazing starry eyed at the ceiling. Huh.

"Right! Today, we're going to learn how to make the simplest of medicine, a Potion. Partner up, everyone. Partner up!" I sat where I was, next to Star. She's brilliant at studying and I can copy off her! Yay! We pulled out our textbooks, Star pulled out her notebook, and listened to Ms Chansey ramble about Oran berries and water and milk from a Milktank...

" _RIIIIIIIING!_ "  
"Oh my! Look at the time! All right! For homework! Write down the ingredients for a Potion and how many hit points(HP) you regain after drinking it! Class, dismissed!" She said and shooed us off for Survival.


End file.
